SHAWTGONS
Modified Shotgun Rules Originally, shotguns employed buckshot, calculating damage via multiple pellets. While I did like this idea, it’s hard to translate properly into the PnP, roll20 could not handle the damage rolls and it hit dead ends quickly with DT. Perks were required to deal acceptable damage with shotguns which should never be the case. Hopefully these changes will alleviate problems for all of Muny’s two shotgun users. List of Shotgun Changes *No more multiple rolls. Shotguns now work on a single roll with a large variable for moderate to high damage. *While some of these changes may look like nerfs, bear in mind DT is being calculated differently *Example: Bowel Grinder shoots her Single Shotgun at a Radscorpion. Her Single Shotgun rolls 12 individual rolls of 2+1d3 for damage and because the dice goods are unnaturally cruel today, she rolls the bare minimum (3) for each totalling 36 damage (or 12x(2+1)). The Rad Scorpion has a natural chitinous hide granting it 2DT which ends up negating upwards of 24DT from to the total damage (or 2 from each pellet). Bowel Grinder does a total of 12 damage to the Radscrorpion and next turn it rapes and impregnates it’s spawn into her. That’s how Cunts rolls from what I understand. With the new shotguns rules, Bowel Grinder shoots the Radscrorpion and because the dice gods are still being dicks it rolls 33 damage, the bare minimum of 30+3d10. As the Radscorpion is In Short Range, it enjoys a DT multiplication of x3, boosting it from 2 to 6. Still 2, and by extension 6, is a tiny amount of DT and only reduces the damage from 33 to 27. The Radscropion is dead and Bowel Grinder may lay her eggs in it’s corpse. *Instead of applying DT to every pellet, DT will now be applied with a multiplication based on range. *Point Blank Range x2 *Short Range x3 *Medium Range x3 *Long Range x4 *Extreme Range x4 *Conversion on ammo types are simple, rough approximations *No Shotguns have a Strength requirement of less than 4 without modifications *Shotguns employ tight cones of damage. You aim at a main target and everyone adjacent to them by 1m will take half damage. Targets in cover will be exempt from this splash damage. Perk Changes *Shotgun Surgeon Was: When using shotguns, regardless of ammunition used, you ignore an additional 10 points of a target's Damage Threshold. This reduction is applied before any other effects that increase or decrease the target's DT. Now: When using shotguns, regardless of ammunition used, your target’s DT multiplication is reduced by x1 to a minimum of x1. ''' And Stay Back! Was: '''If firing within Point Blank range, your shotgun attacks can send your target flying. This effect is treated as per a Slam attack using the Strength requirement of the weapon as its effective strength and with the direction specified as away from you. Now: If firing within Point Blank range, your shotgun attacks ignore 10DT and can send your target flying. This effect is treated as per a Slam attack using the Strength requirement of the weapon as its effective strength and with the direction specified as away from you. List of 20 Gauge Shotgun Changes *Single shotgun *Original damage: 12(2+1d3) or 36 '''to 60''' *New damage: 30+3d10 '''or '''33 '''to '''60 *Caravan Shotgun *Original damage: 12(2+1d3) or 36 '''to 60''' *New damage: 32+2d10 '''or '''34 '''to '''50 *STR Requirement from 3 '''to '''4 *Lever-Action Shotgun *Original Damage: 12(2+1d3) or 36 '''to '''60 *New damage: 32+2d10 '''or '''34 '''to '''50 *STR Requirement from 3 '''to '''4 List of 20 Gauge Shotgun Mod Changes *Single Shotgun *Choke: No splash, Increased Critical Chance, cannot use Slugs or Pulse Slugs *Compensator: Reduces STR Requirement (-1) *Caravan Shotgun *Cutdown Stock and Barrel: Reduces weight (-1), Increase STR (+1), now an Improved Holdout weapon *Improved Internals: Reduces AP of second shot (-5) *Lever Action Shotgun *Long Tube: Increases ammunition capacity (+2) *Large Lever Loop: Reduces AP cost of chambering (-5) and makes you look really cool *Choke: No splash, Increased Critical Chance, cannot use Slugs or Pulse Slugs *Compensator: Reduces STR Requirement (-1) List of 12 Gauge Shotgun Changes *Double-Barrel Shotgun *Original Damage: 8(3+1d5) '''or '''32 '''to 64''' *New Damage: 40+3d10 or 43 to 70 *STR Requirement from 4 '''to '''5 *Burstfire from 40AP, 2 shells, -10% to 45AP, 2 shells, -20% *Sawed-Off Shotgun *Original Damage: 8(3+1d5) '''or '''32 '''to 64''' *New Damage: 40+3d10 or 43 to 70 *STR Requirement from 4 '''to '''6 *Burstfire from 35AP, 2 shells, -20% to 35AP, 2 shells, -30% *Cone Width +1m *Hunting Shotgun *Original Damage: 8(4+1d6) or 40 '''to '''64 *New Damage: 46+2d10 '''or '''48 to 68 *STR Requirement from 5 '''to '''6 *Combat Shotgun *Original Damage: 8(4+1d6) or 40 '''to '''64 *New Damage: 46+2d10 '''or '''48 to 68 *Riot shotgun *Original Damage: 8(4+1d6) or 40 '''to '''64 *New Damage: 46+2d10 '''or '''48 to 68 *Auto Shotgun *Original Damage: 8(4+1d6) or 40 '''to '''64 *New Damage: 40+3d10 '''or '''43 '''to '''70 List of 12 Gauge Shotgun Mod Changes *Hunting Shotgun *Long Tube: Increase Ammunition Capacity (+3) *Choke: No splash, Increased Critical Chance, cannot use Slugs or Pulse Slugs *Compensator: Reduces STR Requirement (-1) *Combat Shotgun *Expanded Drum: Ammunition Capacity (+4) *Choke: No splash, Increased Critical Chance, cannot use Slugs or Pulse Slugs *Compensator: Reduces STR Requirement (-1) *Riot Shotgun *Expanded Drum: Ammunition Capacity (+10) *Choke: No splash, Increased Critical Chance, cannot use Slugs or Pulse Slugs *Compensator: Reduces STR Requirement (-1) *Forward Pistol Grip: Burst Fire penalty reduced (-5%) List of 8 Gauge Shotgun Changes *Super Shotgun *Original Damage: 7p(6+1d8) '''or '''49 '''to '''98 *New Damage: 50+4d10 '''or '''54 to 90 List of Shotgun Ammunition Changes 20 Gauge Magnum *Was: +2 Damage per Pellet, Ignore 2DT per Pellet, 1.5x Critical Failure Range *Now: +6 Base damage, -6DT, 1.5x Critical Failure Range Slug *Was: Full Base +2d10 (See Additional Rules), Exempt from Shotgun Special Rules *Now: '-5 Base Damage, -1d10, DT multiplication reduced to x2 at all ranges, Unable to hit multiple targets' Anti-Matrix Slug *Was: Full Base +2d10 (See Additional Rules), 50% damage against Organics, AP penalty on hit, Crit shuts down Robots and Power Armour, Exempt from Shotgun Special Rules *Now: ' Half Damage against organics, full damage (see: 20 Gauge Slug) against robots and Power armor, -10 AP penalty on hit, Critical shutdown Robots and Power Armor, unable to hit multiple targets' 12 Gauge *Magnum *Was: +2 Damage per Pellet, Ignore 2DT per Pellet, 1.5x Critical Failure Range *Now: +6 Base damage, -6DT, 1.5x Critical Failure Range Flechette *Was: '-1 Pellet per shot, Ignores 5DT on each pellet, Stacks with Shotgun perks' *Now: '-6 Base Damage, Ignore 8DT, Increased Critical Chance, DT multiplication -1x to a minimum of x1.' Slug *Was: Full Base +3d10 (See Additional Rules), Exempt from Shotgun Special Rules *Now: '-8 Base Damage, -1d10, DT multiplication reduced to x2 at all ranges, Unable to hit multiple targets' Anti-Matrix Slug *Was:' Full Base +3d10 (See Additional Rules), 50% damage against Organics, AP penalty on hit, Crit shuts down Robots and Power Armour, Exempt from Shotgun Special Rules' *Now:' Half Damage against organics, full damage (see: 12 Gauge Slug) against robots and Power armor, -10 AP penalty on hit, Critical shutdown Robots and Power Armor, unable to hit multiple targets' Dragon’s Breath *Was: 2 Less Pellets per shot, Incendiary Effect *Now: '-10 Base Damage, Ineffective beyond Short Range, Incendiary Effect, Cone width +1m' Bean Bag *Was: 50% Damage of a Slug Round, Non-Lethal Damage *Now: 50% Damage of a Slug Round, Non-Lethal Damage Bit Shot *Was: +1 Pellet Per Shot, +2 Damage Per Pellet, Ignores 5 DT per Pellet, Stacks with Shotgun perks *Now: +5 Base Damage, +1d10, Ignore 8 DT 8 Gauge Magnum *Was: +3 Damage per Pellet, Ignore 2DT per Pellet, 1.5x Critical Failure Range *Now: +8 Base Damage, -8DT, 1.5x Critical Failure Range Flechette *Was:' ''-1 Pellet per shot, Ignores 5DT on each pellet, Stacks with Shotgun perks *Now: '-8 Base Damage, Ignore 10DT, Increased Critical Chance, DT Multiplication -1x to a minimum of x1' Slug *Was:' Full Base +4d10 (See Additional Rules), Exempt from Shotgun Special Rules' *Now: '-10 Base Damage, 1d10, DT multiplication reduced to x2 at all ranges, Unable to hit multiple targets' Anti-Matrix Slug *Was: Full Base +4d10 (See Additional Rules), 50% damage against Organics, AP penalty on hit, Crit shuts down Robots and Power Armour, Exempt from Shotgun Special Rules *Now: Half Damage against organics, full damage (see: 8 Gauge Slug) against robots and Power armor, -15 AP penalty on hit, Critical shutdown Robots and Power Armor, unable to hit multiple targets Dragon’s Breath *Was:' 1 Less Pellet per shot, Incendiary Effect' *Now: '-12 Base Damage, Incendiary Effect, Cone width +1 metre' Category:Rules Category:Muny Reworks